The Other Promise
by August425
Summary: After Sora wakes up, he starts to remember things that never happened to him. What's happening to him? And who owns these strange memories? Rated T for safety.
1. Preview

Well, this is a story that I came up with a while ago, but I just got around to typing up some of it.

No, this isn't the begging of the story. And yes, this is a preview.

* * *

"Huh? Roxas?"

Sora whipped around to see a girl with long golden blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail.

She wore a navy skirt, and jacket, with a white shirt and black tie under the jacket. It was barley noticeable, but she had a black and white wrist band and headband on. In other words, she was wearing the Twilight Town school uniform.

"Are you on a mission or something?" The girl asked.

Sora stared at her, "Who are you?"

"Roxas don't tell me you forgot," She frowned, "It's me, Hali, Number XIV!"

"I'm not Roxas! I'm Sora!" Sora said, trying to hide his frustration. _How come people keep calling me Roxas!_

"Oh… That means you're his somebody…" Hali sighed, "I guess Axel was right… Roxas can't hear me… It was worth a try though!"

"Who is Roxas!" Sora questioned with a confused look on his face.

Hali smiled sadly, "A friend… He joined the Organization a few weeks before me, and showed me the ropes. We became friends after a while. Maybe you'll meet him eventually."

* * *

The girls name it up for debate.

Review please!


	2. Preview 2

Just another little preveiw, so that I can get some feed back. I changed around Hali's story a bit, so it doesn't make as much sense.

I'm gonna delete these first two chapters when I get around to writing the first actual chapter of the fic... so yeah

* * *

"Those guys command all Nobodies, right? What the heck are they planning!" Yuffie yelled. Honestly, I don't think she could have crammed more food into her mouth at that moment.

"I…Know what they're planning…" I muttered. I hoped that they didn't hear me, but Leon doesn't miss a thing.

"Then, what is it?" Leon's voice was emotionless, as always. Sometimes I wonder if that guy's secretly a Nobody…

"They, uh," It felt weird to say "they" instead of "we", since I was an honorary member according to Roxas, "they're after Kingdom Hearts…"

I already knew what Sora was about to say, "But don't misjudge them! The only one that plans to use it for evil of Xemnas!" I thought of the old nickname Roxas and I had come up with for him, "Mansex" and giggled, "The others just want hearts, to be whole! One time, I met a Nobody… He didn't have it in him to be evil. There's just no way! He was the nicest person I ever met! He stepped in the way of a blow that would have killed me! That's how I found out he was a Nobody. He didn't die after that, and I asked him why. He told me he was a Nobody… I told him I didn't have a home, and he took me back to the Organizations castle… He introduced me to his friend, Axel… I made friends with three other Nobodies, Demyx, Larxine, and Zexion on my own though. I nicknamed Demyx 'Demy'… He never really liked it, but he let me call him that. I called Zexion 'Zexy' once, but he told me to stop calling him that. And I nicknamed Larxine 'Larx', and since she liked it I called her that all the time. Sometimes I called Axel 'Ax', but he liked that and told me once to call him that more often, so to annoy him I didn't. And Roxas… Oh yeah, Roxas was the one that had brought me to the Organization. I called him Roxy sometimes… They were my best friends. Most of the others were nice to me though, although Xigbar, Xemnas, Vexen, Xaldin, and Siax didn't like me…"

At that point, I didn't even realize that I was rambling, "One time, when Luxord was drunk, me, Roxas, Axel, Demy, Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar, and Larxine, all got together and played strip poker! It may sound kinda stupid for an underage girl to say, but it was fun! Heh, Luxord ended up spiking our drinks, and we got all the others together, except Mansex, and we had this fake trial. Vexen accused Marluxia of being a rapist, and it was hilarious! Larxine and I were the judges, and it was so fun! Best part is, Marluxia had taken stuff from our rooms without asking, so we decide to have him be guilty in the end. Luxord was Marluxia's lawyer, and let me tell you, if we hadn't made Marly guilty for stealing our stuff, he would have won. Lux is a GREAT lawyer when he's drunk! Xig's pretty good when he's drunk, but not as good at Lux. Xig was Vexen's lawyer, by the way. Zexion made this HILARIOUS illusion and put Marly in it! It was so fun watching him freak out! Haha, my favorite part was when Zexion was called to the stand, and when Axel was called. When Axel was called, by me I might add, he yelled 'Watch out people, sexy's finally back!' And then I said 'But sexy's right here' and pointed to Larx and I. It was hilarious! Then Roxas yelled sometime along the lines of 'Damn right!'"

Everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy at this point, and they probably thought I was for hanging out with a bunch of Nobodies, "And after the trial was played strip poker again, but it was in the round room this time, and Luxord spiked our drinks again. Even Man- I mean Xemnas was there! Haha, he got so drunk he started calling himself Mansex. So when we played in the round room, you had to strip at the end of 13 quick rounds, instead of after every round. I ended up having to strip down to my underwear almost every time! One time I think I even had to take off my bra, I don't remember too well…. All I remember is the guys whistling REALLY loudly… Haha, I think I was drunk too. So yeah, we played strip poker until nine in the morning, and I'm pretty sure I lost almost every round… Larx lost the rounds on purpose, she kept a deck of cards in her sleeve the entire time. I think Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Larxine, and I all lost one time, so we all went down together and put on, as Axel called it, a show for the other members. I'm pretty sure we have it one tape somewhere. Everyone got a copy, and I made a copy of mine so I was less likely to lose it. I think we played strip poker a couple times actually…. The next day we always got a day off, so we tried to play it as much as we could and made sure Lux spiked the drinks. But anyways-"

"Hali, we get it, they're not all bad." Sora sighed.

* * *

Ok, so the trial thing comes from the KH comic Served, WHICH I DON'T OWN!

So yeah, thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
